


finding peace

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, LB3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: after her summoning, they can finally speak. they can find peace.





	finding peace

“I’ll leave you two be,” Ritsuka says as they dip their head out of the doorway. Like a warden closing the cell, they close the door. Before their face disappears, they give a small smile of encouragement. Before trapping them in the room.

Miaoyi is almost sure she can hear a soft click of a lock, too. Perhaps, she thinks, it’s her mind playing tricks on her.

She sighs and makes her way to the bed, sitting down and crossing her arms. “Gosh, that idiot master, I have no idea how Chaldea put up with them running things!” She rolled her eyes. 

It had not been long since the end of SIN, and she could still remember the confused look on Ritsuka’s face when she had been successfully summoned. It was the same stupid look that she saw during the entire lost belt. How they were able to save humanity before her summoning was beyond her.

A chuckle comes from Xiang Yu. It’s deep, rumbling through him, and Miaoyi has to look away to hide her blush. That laugh… it still gave her that reaction.

“And I suppose that if you were at the helm, things would have been solved ten times faster?” Xiang Yu asks, walking over to a corner of the room. He turns on the heater and delicately places a kettle on top, letting it softly whine as it heats up.

She rolls her eyes, “Perhaps not _ten_ times faster, no, but their idiocy has led to Chaldea losing staff, and they are far too sentimental for someone who has waged war against seven of the strongest mages.”

Xiang Yu turns to face her, moving his entire body to do so. He was still getting accustomed to the tighter spaces in the new Chaldea base. Thankfully for him, the room they had been provided was slightly larger, and two beds took up most of it. One, which Miaoyi was currently sitting on, was more akin to the other beds. The other, laying next to it, would be more fitting in a stable or a barn. Xiang Yu had explained to Ritsuka that he didn’t actually sleep, but that had not stopped them from making a make-shift bed on the floor.

“Yes, you would have probably drained them of their mana if anyone were to annoy you,” Xiang Yu smiled. She had to turn away once more in order to hide her blush. If it had been Ritsuka, she would have stammered out a response that she rarely drained mana by drinking blood, she wasn’t a _vampire_ (heaven forbid you compare her to Vlad or Carmilla). Yet with him, she knew it wasn’t necessary.

Xiang Yu already knew everything about her. 

He stepped closer, so that he could place one of his hands on her head. “Nevertheless, it is with their help that we are together, once again.”

He had arrived first, after the tree fell and the lost belt was destroyed. He felt a tug from inside the throne and followed it, to find the familiar master who he had fought and the pink-haired demi-servant. He did not enjoy the countless battles, storming through droves of enemies, but he would do anything for his bell-ringer. For they had taken a robot and given it purpose. As such, he would remain their weapon.

He was now impressive, standing tall with six arms and hellish flames decorating his body while fighting for his master. Yet, whenever he was alone like this with her, he returned back to his original self, letting his brown hair tumble down his shoulders like rapids and dousing the fire so not to burn her.

She arrived second, rolling her eyes and complaining about her ‘useless kohai’. He did not know how much she remembered so he kept his distance, watching her slowly level up until she donned her own flames and the swords he remembered too well from the battlefields where she’d accompany him.

Xiang Yu had been unsure on how to approach her. To get them to speak, Ritsuka got them a shared bedroom, and then proceeded to lock them in it.

“That fool is not the only reason,” Miaoyi reminded him. “That ridiculous emperor-”

“My designer,” Xiang Yu interjected.

She sighed, “Yes, your designer, was also to blame.” Qin Shi Huang had also been summoned, occasionally asking her for advice understanding the current era. She was quick to drop them off to bug the Older Li Shuwen instead.

He reached down, to cup her face. She instinctively leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. 

“Are you not happy to find us together?” Xiang Yu asked. He dropped his hand from her face, his fingers running through her hair as he did so. 

Her eyes flew open in surprise. “Ah, no, no of course, I’m e-elated,” she stammered. Her hands clasp his, trying to keep him in front of her. His stare is intense, digging into her soul. Her eyes and hands drop to her lap, letting go of him. “I just… If you had simply…”

“If I had simply become an Elemental?” he guesses.

She looks away, now staring at the kettle on the stove. It whistles softly. 

“I, I didn’t,” she began. 

“My Yu,” he whispered. Gently, he kneeled down in front of her. She watched him silently. For a berserker, for a robot half-man half horse, he was so delicate, so precise with his movements out of battle. That was what drew her to him, all those years ago, the way he composed himself on and off of the field. The gentleness in which he sang to her on those nights when their fate was uncertain. “My form…back then and now, it wouldn’t have been possible.”

She swallows the sob in her throat. Miaoyi nods, “I know.” She threads her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. “I couldn’t have turned you into a monster, anyways.”

He cocked his head and looked down at himself. “Would you not say that I am a monster, now?”

Her eyes shot up and she waved her hands quickly. “No! Of course not! You could never be a monster!” She smiles softly, “No… I feel like this form finally demonstrates your true might.” A blush decorates her cheeks. “The true might I was always able to see.”

That laugh again comes out from him, shaking and embarrassing her. Xiang Yu once again reaches over and traces her face. “And this form, yes, I would say it is very nostalgic.” She looked down at her outfit, her third sprite. Despite being covered for the most part, the way he looked at her made her suddenly feel like covering herself up even more out of modesty. 

Xiang Yu closes the gap, gently guiding her head forward with a hand on her neck, pressing their foreheads together. She cannot keep eye contact. Instead her eyes dart around, unable to focus on anything for too long. “No, my Yu, you could never be a monster.”

“T-thank you, my lord,” she replied.

He smiles, leaning in to give her a short kiss. When they pull apart, she is breathless, and he smiles, proud of himself. He hums softly, “Yes, I would say that I am elated to finally be with you once more.”

Her hands return to her skirt, fiddling with it out of nervousness. “But we have been summoned in the middle of a war…If that fool fails, or if they’re successful and we are no longer needed… what of us, then?”

Xiang Yu grabs her, so that he’s carrying her in his arms. He sets her down beside him and gets up, finally releasing the kettle from the heat and pouring two cups of tea. He hands her a cup, which she accepts, before he settles down around her, letting her rest her back against him. He leans over and kisses the top of her head.

“Do not think about those things,” he responds. “Think of only now. For have we not always lived and loved in war?”

She looks down at the tea in her hands. She remembers the days following him during his campaigns, waiting and praying for when he’d return back to her. She remembers the quiet nights in the middle of those battles, where she would sing and dance for him. Where she would do anything to distract him from the bloodshed of the day before. How those days of blood and death felt like paradise for her.

Miaoyi smiles. “Yes, always my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi i like these two. i don't know what their ship name is. and pixiv isn't helping. if you know let me know.  
> according to the stories consort yu followed xiang yu in battle, so fighting in chaldea is probably nostalgic, yes?  
> and also according to fate xiang yu might have always been a robot? qin shi huang turns him into the centaur, yes, but i think he was always a robot? either way, he probably doesn't want to become a robot.  
> anyways thank you for reading!   
> tumblr: musketeersmasquerade twitter: musketeermasque !  
> have a good day!


End file.
